


One Piece Sapphic Challenge

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluffy, cute soft, sapphic challenge, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: WLW challenge hosted by @some-Piece on tumblr. 12 WLW reader insert works around One piece throughout 2021.Tags and pairings added as chapters are added.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	One Piece Sapphic Challenge

_… and then he took his sword, charged forward and-_

Your eyes wandered away from the words again. Just how many times had you tried reading this sentence? You’d guess about three hundred times, but just like you lost track of the pages, you also completely lost track of numbers. And there was only one reason for it. 

Your eyes wandered from the paper, away from the book, to the figure sitting on the couch next to you. Robin was sitting at a polite distance, a serene expression on her face as she turned the page and kept on reading, seemingly not noticing how you had been staring at your book without turning a page for well over half an hour now. 

Her eyes were focused, moving as she scanned all the sentences, and you inwardly wished they'd just flick up to look at you, even though you weren't too sure if you'd survive direct eye contact at this point. 

Her dark hair was framing her face perfectly, and you couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to run your fingers through her soft locks, twirling them around your index finger, softly touching her cheek, leaning in and- 

‘Calm the fuck down y/n’ you thought to yourself, feeling your face already heat up. You shouldn’t be thinking such things. Not about your precious nakama, not about Robin. She was way too perfect for you anyway. She was everything and you were… well, nothing much compared to her. You were already more than happy to call her a friend, you couldn’t possibly ask for more. Such greed would only come back to bite you in the ass. 

You closed your book, standing up to walk past Robin, your free hand accidentally brushing her leg as you walked by. You retracted the hand as fast as you could, as if a jolt of electricity had sparked between the two of you that now coursed through your whole body. Well, might as well, since that’s exactly what it felt like. 

_“Everything okay y/n? You seem a little off today?”_

Her voice was like music to your ears and it was another drop to the already metaphorically overflowing bucket as you let out a sound that wasn’t entirely human before you just nodded. 

_“Yeah, this book was just… not what I expected, I think I want something different.”_

You didn’t make eye contact, nor did you turn around, eyes trained on the shelves filled with books before you as you tried to put the book you had been trying to read away. You heard Robin shift and stand up from the couch, and your heart started thumping more rapidly in your chest as you heard -no, felt her approach. 

A soft hand was placed upon yours and helped you place the book on the shelf properly. You jumped at the sudden contact, bumping into Robin before you panickedly turned around and now you were face to face with her. She just smiled. Why was she so pretty?

 _“What kind of book were you looking for then?”_ She had this playful smirk on her face and was just a little too close for you to think clearly. You gulped, swallowing an invisible lump in your throat. 

_“Maybe something more…. romantic?”_ your voice was easily an octave higher as you stared back into her eyes nervously. 

She smiled knowingly, tapping her chin as if she was thinking, before leaning in and planting a kiss upon your lips. It was the softest contact, and you weren’t even sure if it had actually happened until she spoke up.  
  
 _“A bit like that?”  
  
“I- ehmm- no, yeah- I”_  
  
She chuckled. _“real life is always better than the books”_


End file.
